Brianna MacKenzie
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Married |Alias= *Brianna Fraser *Brianna Randall |Title= |Gender= Female |Height= 6'0" (183 cm) |Hair= Red |Eyes= Dark blue |Skin= Fair |Nuclear = *Jamie Fraser (father) *Claire Fraser (mother) *Frank Randall (adoptive father) † *Faith Fraser (sister) † *William Ransom (half-brother) *Fergus Fraser (adopted brother) |Spouse=*Roger MacKenzie (m. 1769) |Children=*Jeremiah Fraser MacKenzie (son) *Amanda MacKenzie (daughter) |Extended = *Marsali Fraser (sister-in-law) *Ian Fraser Murray (cousin) *See Fraser of Lovat *See Murray Family *See MacKenzie of Leoch |Occupation = *Engineer *Plant Inspector for the North of Scotland Hydro Electric Board |Clan = *Fraser *MacKenzie (by marriage) |Nationality=*U.S. American *Scottish *English |Religion=Catholic |dragonfly=true|voyager=true|drums=true|fiery=true|breath=true|echo=true|written=true|book9=true |Actor = *Sophie Skelton *Lucy Maxwell (Baby Bree)Season Three *Niamh Elwell (Age 6)Season Two *Gemma Fray (Age 8-10) |Seasons = season2-3-4-5 }} Brianna Ellen Randall Fraser MacKenzie is the second daughter of Claire and Jamie Fraser. Brianna did not know the story of her true parentage until after the man she had thought was her father, Frank Randall, had died and her mother took her to Scotland, where she told Brianna and Roger MacKenzie about her journey through time and her life with Jamie. Personal History Brianna was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, to English expatriate parents Claire and Frank Randall. Frank was a professor of history at Harvard University, and Claire was a homemaker during Brianna's early years. Brianna attended a private Catholic school. When Brianna reached school age, her mother started medical school. One day when Brianna was seven, Claire was late coming home to relieve the babysitter. The babysitter left Brianna alone, and Brianna ventured outside to look for Claire. She was hit by a slow-moving car, and Claire decided to quit her program so she could care for Brianna full-time. Frank persuaded her not to, and offered to have Brianna come to his university office after school. When she was about twelve, Frank taught Brianna to shoot a gun. He gave her a .22 gauge rifle when she was thirteen, and a shotgun for her fifteenth birthday. He continued to take her to practice shooting, with a pistol, rifle and shotgun well into her teens. Shortly after her seventeenth birthday, just months before she would graduate from high school, her father was killed in a car accident. In the fall she began her university studies at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, with a major in history. In spring of 1968, Brianna's mother took her to Scotland, ostensibly for a sight-seeing tour. However, soon she found out that Claire had ulterior reasons for bringing her there. Claire revealed the truth to Brianna: that her biological father was an 18th-century Scottish Highlander named Jamie Fraser. With a little time and some first-hand experience with the stone circle at Craigh na Dun, Brianna came to accept her mother's incredible story as true. At Brianna's urging, Claire traveled back to the 18th century to be with Jamie. Brianna returned to Boston and changed her major to mechanical engineering. She completed her degree in the spring of 1971. Events of the Novels Dragonfly in Amber= |-|Voyager= |-|Drums of Autumn= |-|The Fiery Cross= |-|A Breath of Snow and Ashes= |-|An Echo in the Bone= |-|Written in My Own Heart's Blood= Personality With a combination of the Frasers' stubbornness and a feminist sense of independence, Brianna is a force to be reckoned with in both the 18th and 20th centuries. She has a bachelor's degree in mechanical engineering from . Brianna likes to build things and work through problems logically, appreciating the hard and fast rules of mathematics for their calming influence during chaos. She also has a talent for drawing, and has worked on commissioned paintings for the wealthier residents of Cross Creek. Physical Appearance Brianna strongly resembles her father, standing at about six feet tall, with waist-length hair the color of a red deer's pelt, and slightly slanted blue eyes over high cheekbones. She has large, fine bones, and her hands are long and slim like Claire's, but broader and with square-shaped nails like Jamie's. Her mouth is wide with a full bottom lip. Those that knew Ellen MacKenzie, or have seen her self-portrait, remark how Brianna looks like her grandmother, but Brianna's chin is pointed, not rounded, and her features somewhat more bold than Ellen's. Relationships |-|Claire Fraser= Brianna has a close relationship with her mother, though it was tested when Claire revealed the truth about Brianna's paternity. Once she comes to terms with it, Brianna has a better understanding of her parents' (Claire and Frank) relationship during her childhood, and of her mother's behavior in particular, recognizing the sacrifice she and Jamie made to give Brianna a better chance at life. Superficially they are not much alike – Brianna resembles Jamie so strongly in her looks and mannerisms that it's the first and sometimes only thing an observer notices – but both mother and daughter have a tendency to speak frankly, with little regard for social decorum or the personal comfort of their contemporaries. |-|Frank Randall= Frank Randall believed that it was his duty to stay in his marriage to Claire and help raise her unborn child. In spite of the certain knowledge that another man fathered the child, Frank also knew that he could not sire children himself. He may not have been sure, at first, how he would feel towards a child that wasn't his, but once she was born, Frank was smitten with Brianna and loved her as his own. Having searched for and discovered historical records about the man Claire named as Brianna's biological father – and having potentially found out other as-yet-unknown truths about the dangers of being a time-traveler – Frank took certain steps toward preparing Brianna for a possible foray into the past, including teaching her to ride a horse and to shoot. Brianna was totally unaware of Frank's motives until she found a letter from him addressed to her, years after his death. |-|Jamie Fraser= When Brianna meets Jamie in 1769, after a perilous journey of thousands of miles and two hundred years, she feels joy in the initial "honeymoon" phase of their relationship, but soon struggles to accommodate Jamie's 18th-century attitude toward marriage and responsibility. By the time she gives birth to her first child, she has made amends with Jamie. |-|Roger MacKenzie= |-|Ian Murray= |-|Stephen Bonnet= When Bonnet attempts to kidnap Brianna's son Jemmy in Wilmington, Brianna shoots him in the groin, which Claire later learns resulted in the loss of one of his testicles. In August 1776, while pregnant with her second child, Brianna comes into his custody again. He does not rape her this time because he is afraid of having sex with pregnant women. Instead, he insists she sleep next to him in bed at night. She comforts him during his nightmares, which reveal his deep fear of death by drowning. Bonnet then takes Brianna to Okracoke, where he intends to sell her. Roger and the Frasers succeed in rescuing Brianna and capturing Bonnet. Roger and Jamie give Brianna three choices: she can kill Bonnet herself, they will kill Bonnet, or they will deliver him to the authorities to stand trial. Brianna chooses the third option, expecting that he will be found guilty and hanged. Bonnet is found guilty and sentenced to death by drowning. Knowing this is his greatest fear, Brianna, accompanied by Roger, takes a boat out to where Bonnet is tied to a post in the harbor at rising tide. As the water reaches his neck, Brianna shoots him in the head. }} |-|Lord John Grey= -- Relationship summary for Lord John Grey -- |-|William Ransom= -- Relationship summary for William Ransom -- Name *'Brianna' is the female form of the name Brian, possibly from the old Welsh element bre ("hill")Brian name meaning – Behind the Name, accessed 4 September 2014 or brig, "high, noble"; possibly "strong" and a variant of Brighid.Briana – Celtic Female Names of Ireland, accessed 4 September 2014 *'Ellen' is the medieval English form of Helen, which derives from the Greek ‘ελενη (helene) "torch" or "corposant".Helen name meaning – Behind the Name, accessed 4 September 2014 *'Fraser' may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. *'MacKenzie' is the anglicized form of MacCoinnich, a Gaelic patronymic name meaning "son of Coinneach". The personal name Coinneach means "handsome" or "comely".Behind the Name – Coinneach. Accessed 10 August 2015.Ancestry.com – Mckenzie. Accessed 10 August 2015. Trivia *Brianna Ellen Randall Fraser MacKenzie is named for Jamie's father, Brian, and mother, Ellen. Before Claire goes back through the stones prior to the Battle of Culloden, Jamie asks her to name the child after his father. When Claire rejoins Jamie in 1766 Edinburgh, Jamie tells Claire she pronounces the name wrong – it's not Bree-''ah''-na, it's Bree-anah. *Brianna has type B blood. *Went to the 18th century with her . *Has a talent for drawing and painting, a talent she got from her grandmother, Ellen. *Was taught to handle firearms by Frank Randall almost 11 years before she first travels through Craigh na Dun. *In the television series, Brianna attends Harvard University, instead of MIT. *Brianna confiscated Roger's childhood stuffed Scottie named Uncle Angus after they unearthed him during the cleaning of the house. Charmed with him, she dusted off his plaid bonnet and placed him on her own bed in the guest room. *When Roger first meets Brianna he thinks that she reminds him of a painting. *While living in Boston with her parents the family had at least two dogs. **Bozo - Bozo died of old age in 1967. **Smoky - Large Newfoundland dog. Smoky had a black coat, not a gray one as his name might suggest. *Brianna was born with a . TV Series English actress Sophie Skelton portrays Brianna in the Outlander television adaptation.Outlander finally casts Brianna – January 28, 2016. Several young actresses have portrayed Brianna at various stages of childhood. Appearances Season Two *Faith (Niamh Elwell as Brianna, age 6) *Dragonfly in Amber (Episode) (Sophie Skelton as Adult Brianna) Season Three *Surrender (Lucy Maxwell as Baby Bree) *All Debts Paid (Gemma Fray as Brianna, ages 8-10; Sophie Skelton) *Of Lost Things (Sophie Skelton) *Freedom & Whisky Season Four *The False Bride *Common Ground *Savages *Down the Rabbit Hole *Wilmington (Episode) *The Birds & The Bees *The Deep Heart's Core *If Not For Hope *Providence *Man of Worth Season Five *The Fiery Cross (Episode) *Between Two Fires }} Gallery Season Five= category = Season 5 images&Images of Brianna Randall (TV) ordermethod= categoryadd order = descending format = \n,%TITLE%\n,, |-|Season Four= category = Season 4 images&Images of Brianna Randall (TV) ordermethod= categoryadd order = descending format = \n,%TITLE%\n,, |-|Season Three= category = Season 3 images&Images of Brianna Randall (TV) ordermethod= categoryadd order = descending format = \n,%TITLE%\n,, |-|Season Two= category = Season 2 images&Images of Brianna Randall (TV) ordermethod= categoryadd format = \n,%TITLE%\n,, References }} es:Brianna Fraser Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:18th century characters Category:20th century characters Category:Fraser Clan Category:MacKenzie Clan Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Time Travelers Category:American characters Category:Scottish characters Category:English characters Category:Catholic characters Category:Characters in Season 2 Category:Characters in Season 3 Category:Characters in Season 4 Category:Characters in Season 5